<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quenched Torch: A Twist at Twist by Sudmensch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445697">Quenched Torch: A Twist at Twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudmensch/pseuds/Sudmensch'>Sudmensch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudmensch/pseuds/Sudmensch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot Quenched Torch AU. Spoilers apply.<br/>~<br/>Three years after the loss of his best friend, Dill the Totodile meets an odd Oshawott in a routine dungeon dive. He does not know it at the time, but his simple dreams of glory might be closer and far more complex than he first realized...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quenched Torch: A Twist at Twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GLUB!</p><p>The young Totodile suddenly snapped awake, instinctively gasping for air as he waved his arms around instinctively. Only met with water in his breath, he flailed about a bit before whipping his head up above the water’s surface, gasping and coughing as he kicked his way towards land. As he dragged himself onto the sandy shore, he rolled onto his back, panting heavily. The adrenaline rush that he had awoken to now began to subside, making way to a dull, ringing pain in the Totodile's skull.</p><p>“Agh, crap. My head... what happened?” he hoarsely groaned before blinking. “R-right... the Sawsbuck.”</p><p>He remembered now, albeit hazily: they had been here looking for a Lotad's lost sack of Reviver seeds. As he sat down and thought things over, he ran over his tailing Pike as they walked through the woods, the feral Sawsbuck standing in their path, the hard blow he had taken to the head, Arden and May yelling for him as everything went dark...</p><p>
  <em> 'Wait, Ms. May! Mr. Arden!' </em>
</p><p>His eyes widening, the Totodile hurriedly tried to get to his feet, though received a nasty head rush as he staggered in place. After clutching his head for a minute, he ran to climb the nearest tree to get a better view of his surroundings, though his claws only tore apart the bark as he tried. After several attempts, he gave up and simply turned to the woods backing him.</p><p>“Hey! Mr. Arden! Ms. May! Can you hear me?!”</p><p>Silence. The Totodile sighed, turning to the river. The tree cover above him would make finding him harder, he figured, so he'd have to swim upstream till he found a clearing. Such was life in Quinite Forest, he guessed: all trees, all pain, all suffering. As he stepped into the river, he looked down at his splintered hands, clenching his massive jaws.</p><p>
  <em> 'Mon, those'll take forever to get out... heh, bet Rye wouldn't have this sorta problem, huh? Could've just climbed up that tree, no issue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...yeah, Rye...' </em>
</p><p>Dill gave a sad sigh before submerging himself in the river, making sure to keep the fins on his back above the surface so Pike would be able to spot him. With nothing to do but swim, he took a moment to reminisce. It had been three years since the incident at Mount Twist, when his Treecko friend had ventured into Mount Twist to prove that he was not, in fact, a scaredy-Skitty. What had happened next... well...</p><p>Dill had never been the type to linger on his past mistakes. He had grieved the loss of his best friend, then he had tried to move forward. The guilt of what had happened had never truly left him, however, and it showed when he had said goodbye to the Pokemon of Twistfoot Town seven moons ago. His destination? Just as he and Rye had always wanted, an exploratory Guild; Arcanine's to be specific.</p><p>“<em>I'll do Rye proud, Miss Sceptile. I promise.” </em></p><p>He was beginning to doubt his own words at this point. He had expected to be leading his own little team to see his sister up north by now, though his apprenticeship with Team Apex, running on six moons by this point, had been uneventful at best. He was honestly beginning to wonder if-</p><p>Dill suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he suddenly collided hard with something. Righting himself and shaking his head to clear the Butterfrees, he looked behind him.</p><p>“...crap!” he muttered to himself. Before him, a Pokemon floated face-down on the water, lying still as it idled down the river. Dill thought fast, diving underwater to get the Pokemon onto his back, then kicking as hard as possible to get to shore. As he hauled the stranger onto the sand, he flipped it onto its back, stopping to assess it.</p><p>
  <em> 'Alright, alright, who's that Pokémon? Crud, I shoulda paid attention when Mr. Arden quizzed me on this. Uh, it's got Water coloring, so... a-an Oshawott? I think?' </em>
</p><p>Settling on that, Dill pressed an earlobe to the apparent Oshawott's chest. It was breathing very faintly, though it was still alive, at least. He guessed it had just about drowned, but he wasn't sure what to do about that...</p><p>
  <em> 'Wait. Why am I even trying to help this mon?' </em>
</p><p>This was a mystery dungeon, after all. If this Pokemon turned out to be a feral, then he was in trouble, especially considering his attacks wouldn't do much good against a fellow Water-type. He'd just nearly died to a feral, why risk another fight with one?</p><p>
  <em> '...agh, what would Rye say? He was always, like, the moody moral one. Uh... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dill, this is the Serperior, civilized Pokemon fall in all the time! What if it's one of those? We can't just leave it here! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, you're right, Rye. Let's give it a shot.' </em>
</p><p>Dill tried to press down hard on the Oshawott's chest, though several compressions gave nothing aside from a nasty-sounding crack. Wincing, he stopped to frantically consider any other options.</p><p>
  <em> 'Okay, okay, think! Surely Mr. Arden told you about some way to get water out of... wait. Water.' </em>
</p><p>Dill looked down at his hands. The only training he'd received in techniques was from his sister before she had left, and while he wasn't sure if he could pull off what he had in mind, he figured it was worth a shot.</p><p>Directing energy into his hands, Dill rested them upon the Oshawott's chest. He felt a faint tugging, so he started to move them up its neck. He continued egging the energy along until his hands were resting on its chin, at which point he rolled the Oshawott onto its chest. A generous amount of water dribbled out of its mouth, followed by a loud fit of coughing and wheezing.</p><p>Praising himself silently, Dill stumbled back as the Oshawott tore open its eyes, gasping and flailing until it coughed the remaining fluid out of its chest. It tried to push itself off the ground, though it quickly resorted to cringing, clutching its side in pain as it hoarsely cried out. Dill bit back a pang of guilt as Oshawott soon started looking around, seemingly confused and unsure of where it was.</p><p>“Uh, you alright?” he asked. Oshawott immediately snapped its head around to stare in shock at Dill, its eyes wide.</p><p>“Hey, hey, I'm a friend. You're alright,” he said, raising his arms up in a gesture of peace, though this faltered as Oshawott opened its mouth to speak.</p><p>“Shaah?” it cried confusedly. Dill stood frozen in place for a moment, his expression morphing into one of horror as Oshawott looked up at him.</p><p>“...SHIT!” he screamed, wasting no time in turning tail and running as fast as he could from the now-confirmed feral. As he made for a nearby path to escape, Oshawott's desperate cries reached his ears. He screeched to a halt, hesitating. He had heard emotion in that voice he had been told ferals could not experience: fear, desperation, pleading...</p><p>Looking back, Dill found Oshawott now hunched on the ground coughing and gasping, presumably from its loud cries flaring up the pain in its chest.</p><p>
  <em> '…I... agh! I can't leave him. I just...' </em>
</p><p>Dill cautiously inched back towards Oshawott, eyeing it as it looked back up.</p><p>“Sh-sha?” it asked pitifully.</p><p>“It's alright, Oshawott, just... you...” Dill tried. Oshawott blinked hard, looking down at itself for a while. Dill wasn't entirely sure why it seemed so out of it, but as long as he wasn't about to get torn to shreds...</p><p>“J-just don't maul me and I'll stay with you, okay?” he offered. Oshawott's face became one of disbelief as it bemusedly looked back up at him, giving another cough.</p><p>“What? Why... okay, you've got a point there,” Dill said, scratching at the back of his head. Oshawott had just nearly drowned, it was in no state to...</p><p>...wait. Had it just...</p><p>But ferals couldn't understand language, could they...?</p><p>“Uh... can you understand what I'm saying?” Dill asked warily. Oshawott blinked once or twice before the Totodile snapped his claws, an idea coming to mind.</p><p>“Gimme a nod like this for yes,” he said, nodding his head. Oshawott hesitantly nodded in response. Dill stared at him in disbelief before letting out a loud whoop and starting to jump in place, startling the feral.</p><p>“Hahah! H-he can understand me!” he yelled, staring up at the sky to consider the possibilities. Stars danced in his vision over the considerations: fame, prestige, perhaps another loyal partner by his side, even! “Mr. Arcanine's gonna wig! You hear that, world? Team Horizon's finally... oh, er...”</p><p>He stopped hopping around as he found Oshawott again sprawled on the ground, wheezing and clutching his chest in pain. As this fit subsided, Dill sat crosslegged to address him.</p><p>“Uh, I'll try to stick around till we can get you some help. You alright coming with till then, Oshawott?” he asked. Another bit of hesitation, then another nod. Dill grinned his crocodile grin, earning a shiver from Oshawott.</p><p>“Well, then, name's Dill! Dill the Totodile!” he piped. Oshawott blinked as he considered.</p><p>“Sha...” he said dejectedly before Dill could continue. The Totodile cocked his head.</p><p>“Oh, uh, you want a name, too? Or do you, like, have one already?” he asked. Oshawott sighed, giving a quiet cry no.</p><p>“Okay, uh... river, what's another word for river?” Dill contemplated. “How's Rill? Uh, kinda sounds like... y'know.”</p><p>Oshawott grimaced.</p><p>“Um... Creek? Brook? I don't know, Beck?” Dill offered, stopping as Oshawott's ears seemed to stick up at that last one.</p><p>“Beck? You like Beck?” he asked. Oshawott, or rather Beck, nodded. As Dill gave him a grin, a rustle sounded from behind him. Snapping his head around, he gave a gulp as footsteps sounded from the path, getting louder and louder.</p><p>“Sha!” Beck cried, trying to crawl behind Dill. The Totodile put on an about face, ready for whatever fight was coming...</p><p>“Dill?! Dill!”</p><p>Dill relaxed.</p><p>“Oh, thank f... Ms. May!” he yelled, running over to the Leafeon.</p><p>“Are you hurt? Did something attack you?” May asked as Arden and Pike emerged from the dark path, gathering around Dill.</p><p>“No, ma'am, but I'd really appreciate it if you just left me at the back of the line next time,” Dill said half-seriously. As May seemed to take notice of Beck behind him, a grinning Arden gave the Totodile a hard clap on the back.</p><p>“Dammit, if I'm not glad you're a Water-type! Imagine if you were Grass, those Zubats would've eaten your face off!” he piped.</p><p>“Ergh, yeah,” Dill groaned, looking back to see May examining Beck curiously.</p><p>“Who's this?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh, uh, that's Beck. I saved him while looking for you guys. Had a ton of water in his lungs, but I managed to get it out,” Dill said.</p><p>“Water in his lungs? Odd for an Oshawott to be drowning,” May said, cocking her head. As Beck stared into space again, Pike stepped up, nodding to himself.</p><p>“Alright, he's got a name,” he muttered as he looked the Oshawott over. Dill's face fell.</p><p>
  <em> 'Oh, berries. Didn't think about Mr. Pike...' </em>
</p><p>As Pike approached Beck, he offered a small grin.</p><p>“Hey, kid. You're okay now. We're gonna get ya outta here, alright?” he said.</p><p>“Sha?” Beck asked. Pike immediately jumped back with a loud squawk of terror. As he flew to a branch above for safety, he took a moment to regain his composure, casting a thousand-yard stare before sending Dill a glare so harsh he couldn't help but flinch.</p><p>“What the actual fuck?! You pulled a fuckin' feral outta the river?! Thing coulda torn me apart right then! Are ya dense?!” the Swellow screamed, his face twitching with rage.</p><p>“H-he's okay, Mr. Pike! He hasn't tried to attack me, and, uh, he can understand what I'm saying. I'm gonna try and take him home to show to-” Dill reasoned.</p><p>“You <em> what?! </em> ” Pike demanded. “I told you damn knows how many times, ferals do not work like that! It doesn't matter how <em> okay </em>it pretends to be, you cannot reason with 'em!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, he's not like them, sir,” Dill said.</p><p>“And what makes you believe that?” Pike spat. Dill hesitated.</p><p>“Uh... I felt it. Like, you don't usually hear desperation from a feral, do you?” he asked. Pike's eye twitched.</p><p>“You felt it. You fff... no. No. I'm not playin' this game. We're leavin' it here. If it really can <em> understand you, </em>tell it to fuck off back where it came from,” he said. Arden chose this point to step in front of Dill, sighing as he looked up at Pike.</p><p>“Look, Pike, we can discuss this once we've found Lotad's seeds, alright?” he requested. “Besides, it's not every day you impress on a feral, y'know? I mean, it's the kid's first real mission, and he's already done that! I've taught him well, eh, May?”</p><p>Pike ground his beak as Arden's forced grin faltered.</p><p>“I don't care if it can grant us eternal life, Arden. At risk of it raidin' the stock and tearing our throats out, I am not lettin' the kid take it home!” he protested. Seeing Beck wince at the harsh words, Dill butted in.</p><p>“I'm taking him with me, and it's my decision, Mr. Pike,” he said. Pike glared at the Totodile as he stood his ground.</p><p>“Dill, you do not talk back to me when-”</p><p>“Hey, hey, shush,” Arden interrupted, pointing to a now-still May.</p><p>“...no sudden movements or loud noises. We need to get to the staircase right now,” she whispered urgently. A collective understanding washed over the team, so Pike shot Beck one last glare before fluttering down and tiptoeing after May. Lightly biting his tongue, Dill began to follow before hearing a yelp from Beck. Looking back, he found Beck clutching his side in pain as Arden hunched down to attend to him.</p><p>“Eugh, it's got a broken rib, by the looks of it,” he said as Beck moaned. Dill gritted his teeth.</p><p>“Y-yeah, must've been the river,” he said. Arden narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“River's usually pretty calm this time of year. Did you try to-”</p><p>“No, he was like that when I-” Dill tried to say before remembering the current situation. Looking around to see if he'd attracted any attention, he shut his maw and helped Beck to his feet.</p><p>“Sh-shaah?” Beck cried questioningly. Dill turned his head to look into his eyes.</p><p>“It's those Zubats, I think. Can't make any noise unless we want them to eat us alive,” he whispered. Beck gave a deep gulp as Dill continued after Arden.</p><p>After a decent while of walking, the team suddenly stopped in front of Dill. Leaning to look past them, he lightly gasped at the sight: a purple, bloated corpse covered with slurping Zubats.</p><p>“It's the Sawsbuck from earlier. The fuckers poisoned it to death and now they're draining it's blood. Poor bastard,” Arden observed, his face etched with disgust.</p><p>As he heard Beck barely hold in a gag, Dill stared at the clearing, unsure of what to do. Before long, though, May stepped in, taking care to not make any noise. Pike winced and whispered furiously at the Leafeon, but her response, although indiscernible to Dill, seemed to be enough to convince the Swellow to follow, though Dill wasn't convinced. He tiptoed over to tug at May's leg, stopping her.</p><p>“There's gotta be another way around, right?” he asked. May sighed.</p><p>“No, Dill. Pike checked, this is the only way through to the stairs,” she whispered. Dill took another look at the swarm of Zubats as she headed off once more. Watching her go, Arden turned his head.</p><p>“Can you carry Oshawott, Dill?” he whispered.</p><p>“What? He's leaned on me all the way here, can't you?” Dill demanded. Arden's eye twitched a bit.</p><p>“Ah, yes, let's plop the feral and potentially dangerous Water-type onto the Fire-type's back. I'm sure that'll only end swimmingly,” he said.</p><p>“...fair,” Dill replied. Nodding, Arden turned his attention to Beck.</p><p>“Alright, Oshawott. You follow. You quiet. Yes?” he enunciated as if talking to a hatchling. With a light glare, the Oshawott nodded. Gulping hard, Dill let Beck adjust himself and followed Arden into the clearing, watching the grass for anything that might betray their presence.</p><p>Trying his best to keep his cool, the Totodile helped Beck along as quietly as he could, watching the ground for anything that might betray their presence until Arden suddenly gave a hiss of pain, raising his foot as he looked over a thorn stuck into it. As the Quilava tried desperately to pick it out as quietly as he could, Dill noted that the Zubats had started clicking to try and echolocate the group. Locking eyes with the terrified Beck, he quietly recited every plea to keep quiet he could think of as if the Oshawott were a Psychic, only stopping as the sickening slurping resumed behind him. With a shudder, Dill continued onward after his superiors, only stopping once they were clear of the room.</p><p>“Hah...” Arden managed out, gesturing the team along. Dill gave Beck a grin and continued on, only for a snap to sound out as the Oshawott stumbled, causing him to clutch his side in pain and loudly snap a stick underfoot as he flailed.</p><p>
  <em> '...oh, berries.' </em>
</p><p>Shakily looking back, Dill found the Zubats had abruptly stopped with their feast and now all faced in their direction. Adrenaline began to pump through his veins as Team Apex took notice of the imminent danger. Despite his silent pleading, one of the Zubats' eyeless faces began to twitch.</p><p>
  <em> 'Nonononono-' </em>
</p><p>An earsplitting screech rang through the air.</p><p>“RUN!” Arden yelled. Everything around Dill became a blur as adrenaline took over, the sound of dozens of wings flapping and the footfalls of his superiors echoing as he ran. Before he could make it far, though, a new noise came to his attention.</p><p>“Sha! Shaah!” Beck panickedly screamed after him, sprawled out on the ground and apparently unable to run as the Zubat flock approached. Staring back for a second, Dill quickly put aside his better judgment and ran back to help the Oshawott up.</p><p>“Dill! Dill, what the fuck are you doing?!” Arden demanded.</p><p>“G-get some fire around us! I'm not leaving him!” Dill yelled back as he hoisted Beck up. Arden's eye twitched, but the screeches of the Zubats pushed him to grit his teeth and roar into the air, releasing a plume of flame that morphed into a wall around the team as he held out his paws. It was clear the Quilava would not be able to keep this up for very long, but it was working for now; much of the flock screeched and moved in a wave over the barrier, most of them not daring to venture down the open middle.</p><p>As Dill began to pant from the heat as he trudged along, Beck on his back, one of the Zubats burst through the flames, drool pouring from its mouth as it went for Pike's neck. The Swellow knocked it out of the air with a quick Wing Attack before barking some indistinct order at May and Arden. As Dill watched, May sent a barrage of Magical Leaves out through the dome, smirking as the sound of pained screeches pierced through the roar of the flames. To follow, a trembling Arden belched out a Flamethrower through the barrier, causing the swarm outside to scatter as the group picked up their pace, looking around frantically for the stairs. Dill couldn't help but watch the show in awe as he led Beck along, but the distraction was enough to cost him.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, he found himself on the ground, a burnt Zubat rabidly trying to dig into his scales. Dill screamed and started holding the beast back, frantically looking around as drool rained down on him. Arden and May were busy fighting off the swarm, Pike was dealing with a few Zubats attacking him...</p><p>The Totodile let out another loud cry as the Zubat’s teeth managed to pierce his chest scales.</p><p>
  <em> 'I'm gonna die here, aren't I? No, no, I can't! I can't! I… Rye... I'm sorry, buddy, I-' </em>
</p><p>A blur of cyan suddenly shot over Dill, taking the Zubat with it. Immediately feeling at his wound, he shot up in time to see Beck on the ground across from him, though he only had a chance to shoot him a glance before the Zubat screeched in rage and dug into his chest.</p><p>Beck... Beck had saved him?</p><p>But... he was a feral...</p><p>Dill could only stare in shock for a bit as the Zubat tore away at the gasping Oshawott's chest, trying to lap up the blood oozing out as he feebly swung at it with his little arms. Before long, Dill came to his senses and shot a Water Gun at the Zubat, distracting it long enough for him to run up and clamp it between his jaws. After biting down on it a couple times, getting some nasty cracks as a result, he threw the creature to the ground and ran over to check on Beck. It... didn't look good.</p><p>“Mr. Arden! Beck's hurt bad, we need to get out of here!” he yelled. Thankfully it seemed Arden was about on the same page, as he finally collapsed from exhaustion while the barrier of flame around the group fully dissipated.</p><p>“Damn it all,” he groaned, tearing open his bag and holding up an Escape orb as the Zubats began to swarm back towards them. “Activate!”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>As sweet afternoon ambiance chased away the adrenaline in Dill's veins, he squatted down to assess the damage to his... wingmon? Partner? Either way, the Oshawott's breathing was labored, blood was beginning to dribble from his mouth, and the skin under his fur was starting to take on a sickly hue. Neither of those were good signs; his lungs had been hit and he'd been poisoned. Dill cursed to himself as he turned to his watching superiors.</p><p>“M-Ms. May! I need berries! An Oran and the poison one, hurry!” he yelled. As May nodded and turned to produce the remedies, Dill looked back at Beck. He wasn't sure if the Oshawott was even conscious at this point, but either way, he bit his lip. “We're gonna get you help, Beck. Just hang in there for me, alright?”</p><p>As May squeezed berry juice into the now still feral's mouth, Dill hung his head.</p><p>He hadn't saved Rye, he couldn't have, but... he was going to try and save this 'mon. Given he'd only escaped with a single bite wound, it was only right.</p><p>This in mind, Dill hoisted the unconscious Oshawott onto his back, hauling him up the path as the team hurried towards their ride, a Corviknight who stumbled back in shock at the sight of their bloody load.</p><p>“What-” he began.</p><p>“No time to explain, just haul ass back home!” Arden barked. Corviknight hurriedly nodded, crouching down to let the team on before taking off, flying as fast as he could back towards Impetus Town. Although Beck’s condition didn’t look good, he’d make it, Dill reassured himself. Even if they didn’t make it, he’d still try to do what he could.</p><p>As long as this Oshawott had a chance.</p><hr/><p>“She was nice enough to drop us off in front of the infirmary. Ms. Audino took Oshawott in to try and heal him up, and now we're here,” Dill explained. His friends looked on, one in wonder and the other in dubiousness.</p><p>“A feral going after another feral to save you? Quit lying, Dill,” Bagon scoffed.</p><p>“Come on, Braze, I've got the bite here to prove it. If you don't believe me, you can always ask Ms. May, she saw the whole thing!” Dill boasted. Braze looked down at the bandage, sighing and muttering as the third in their little gathering, a Ralts, leaned in.</p><p>“Is Oshawott okay?” she asked.</p><p>“It's been three days, I don't know. Mr. Arden said they'll call me over if something important happens,” Dill said.</p><p>“Why didn't you stay with it? You imprinted on a feral, maybe it's better to be there when it wakes up?” she pondered. Dill clenched his jaws.</p><p>“I-I've got things to do, friends to talk to. Maybe if Oshawott were all I had, but you know, I've got Braze and you, Rue,” he reasoned. Rue blushed to herself.</p><p>“Y-yeah, got me there,” she said. As Dill quietly celebrated another landing with the Ralts, Braze rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Knock it off, you two can't even-” he began, trailing off the flapping of wings sounded from outside. The three young apprentices shot up in a panic and turned to the door in an attempt to explain themselves.</p><p>“We weren't slacking off, Mr. Pike, we- oh, you're not...” Dill trailed off. The Noctowl at the door blinked at the three before clearing his throat.</p><p>“Got a summons from Audino for Totodile of Team Apex. Your client's woken up, it says,” he said. Dill brightened up.</p><p>“Really? Well, I... y-yes, sir, thanks,” he said. As Noctowl flew off, he gave Braze and Rue a quick crocodile grin.</p><p>“Gonna take this. See you mons, I guess,” he said, giving Rue a wink before running out the door and turning the corner into the Guild proper. As Pokemon bustled around him going about their late-day routine, he ran into the infirmary, minding the single Pokemon waiting there as he ran up to the waiting Audino at the front desk.</p><p>“Ah, Dill! How has the bite been healing?” she asked.</p><p>“Still throbs, but I think it's alright,” Dill shrugged, rubbing at the bandage. Audino gave a warm smile in return.</p><p>“Very good. The Oshawott... Beck, was it? Beck just woke up, so you know where to find him,” she said. “There is something I think I should mention before you head in, though.”</p><p>“Hm?” Dill asked, cocking his head.</p><p>“Guildmaster Arcanine has requested an audience with you in the near future. It does concern Beck.”</p><p>Dill's scales went a bit pale as he idled his tail nervously.</p><p>“Y-yes, ma'am,” he said. With that, Audino smiled and stepped aside.</p><p>“Remember, no sudden movements or loud noises. Ferals get startled easily, you know,” she lectured. Dill gave a nod before quietly walking through the room to the left and into one of the infirmary's care rooms, at the back of which lied Beck in a straw bed, his chest tightly wrapped in gauze.</p><p>“Sha?” he croaked out weakly.</p><p>“Hey,” Dill said, his voice soft as he cautiously approached the feral. The Oshawott watched him as he took a seat next to the bed and started kicking his feet. “So... um. How you doing?”</p><p>“Sh-shaagh,” Beck groaned, resting a paw on the gauze around his chest.</p><p>“Yeah. Guess I'd feel that way too after being out for three days,” Dill shrugged, his hand stroking at the bandage. After a minute, he sighed. “Uh... I guess I should say thanks, huh? For the Zubat back there? I'd probably be in that bed there if you didn't jump in.”</p><p>Beck shifted in his bed a bit as Dill thought of what to say.</p><p>“So, er, welcome to Arcanine's Guild! You shouldn't have to worry too much, Ms. Audino'll do her best to patch you up before... uh...”</p><p>He paused. For the first time, he began to consider whether Beck was actually staying. He'd spent the last three days assuming the Oshawott was in it for life, but...</p><p>“...well, before we send you back to the dungeon, I guess?” he tested. Beck visibly paled and let out a little whimper, getting a confused cock of the head from Dill. “What, do you not wanna go back? Uh, don't you have, like, a pack to go back to?”</p><p>Beck shook his head before giving a quiet cry of frustration, trying to point at his head with his nubby arms. Dill followed the pointing to a nasty welt on his head.</p><p>
  <em> 'Oh, wow. He must've gotten that in the river while... wait.' </em>
</p><p>“Do you not remember them?” he tried. Beck nodded. An air of silence hung between the two Water-types for a moment.</p><p>“Okay. I-I'm sorry to hear that. Er... you can stay with me,” Dill offered.</p><p>“Sha?” Beck asked.</p><p>“Yeah, uh, I'm planning on making my own team with my friends. Team Horizon, it'll be called! You could be our fourth member!” Dill said enthusiastically. “If you're really gonna be staying, then we'll have to teach you to talk, fit into society, yadda yadda. Uh, your choice, I guess.”</p><p>Beck cast his gaze downward in thought for a while, seeming to consider the Totodile's offer. After a minute, though, he sighed to himself and nodded. A crocodile grin spread across Dill's maw.</p><p>“Sweet! We can start tomorrow, how about? I'll nick a notebook from Mr. Arden's bag and we can start teaching you to speak from there!” he proclaimed. It seemed the Totodile's enthusiasm was infectious, as Beck gave his own smile in response as he nodded. Seeing this, Dill took a seat next to his new feral acquaintance's straw bed. If he was going to get this little mon's trust, he figured staying with him for the time being would help. As he chattered on to said mon, he quietly contemplated the situation he'd found himself in.</p><p>Beck was for sure kind of odd, even for a feral. Why that was, he could only imagine. Despite this, Dill was optimistic for his future with this Oshawott.</p><p>
  <em> 'I'll do you proud with this one, Rye. No matter what!’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Young Dill, how would you two like to form an exploration team on this Guild?”</p><p>The reaction from the five gathered Pokémon was swift and loud. Guildmaster Arcanine waited for them to quiet down before giving the Totodile in question a nod, signaling him to speak.</p><p>”Y-you’re serious, sir? None of the paperwork and the entry mission and all?” he asked.</p><p>”Yes. In this case, I will allow you to bypass the usual process. You will be able to begin your work once young Beck here heals. Of course, having a monotype team on this Guild brings its own set of bureaucratic and practical issues, but I have faith,” Arcanine nodded.</p><p>”Oh, what the fuck?” Pike protested before clearing his throat. “Pardon my Whitespeak, sir, but why give ‘em special treatment like this? Surely the feral isn’t enough!”</p><p>Arcanine gave the Swellow a soft glare.</p><p>”Do refrain from that language in my quarters. I am doing this because I see great potential in young Dill here. I trust in his ability to lead. Besides, is experience not the best teacher?” he asked. Pike sighed and hung his head, prompting Arcanine to look back towards Dill and Beck. “So will you accept my offer?”</p><p>Dill hung his head. This was really happening...</p><p>”...under one condition, sir,” he said.</p><p>”Which is?” Arcanine asked.</p><p>”That I can make this team with a couple other apprentices. Uh, a Ralts and a Bagon, sir,” Dill said. Arcanine gave a warm smile.</p><p>”But of course. And what of you, Beck?” he asked. As the Guildmaster began listing the risks and responsibilities that came with this job, the Oshawott blinked, hesitating long and hard as the eyes in the room fell on him. After a minute, he gave a slow nod, getting a wide grin from Dill in response. Arcanine gave a nod.</p><p>”Very well, then. You may go to Cinccino’s desk once you arrange things with your other teammates. Tell her you have my blessing,” he said. Dill heard Pike grumble a bit as Arcanine looked over at Arden. “If you would remain here, Arden. The rest of you are dismissed.”</p><p>As May picked up Beck by the scruff of his neck, Dill took a moment to contemplate what had just happened. He was... finally leading a team. It had taken seven moons, but he’d finally done it. He... couldn’t wait any longer!</p><p>As soon as he crested the ladder, he dashed off ahead of May, leaving her trying to yell after him as he sped towards Team Apex’s base.</p><p>
  <em>’Rue and Braze are gonna wig! We’re a team now!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I’ll have to get them used to Beck... eh, I’m sure it’ll be fine! We’re all kinda weird, a feral will fit right in! Whatever the case, the future’s looking bright!’</em>
</p><p>The young Totodile settled on this thought as he burst through the base’s doorway to excitedly call for his bewildered friends.</p><p>Despite his optimism, however, not even he could have predicted what the future held in store for his new team...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just an experimental piece I’ve been cobbling together over the past few months. I probably won’t expand on it from here; after all, why would I rewrite Quenched Torch?<br/>If you somehow enjoyed this little side project, feel free to leave a comment. I might write a chapter 2 if there’s demand. That said, I’ll see y’all when I see y’all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>